kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: S.P.I.N.A.C.H.
is the first story in the fifth episode of Season 6 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on January 5, 2007 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary The show begins with the King of Spinachia sending an emissary to America to spread the word about the glory of spinach. The first to meet them are Numbuhs 2 and 4, who are celebrating "Ditch school and go to the beach day", which Numbuh 4 states he made up. Numbuh 2 is captured and Numbuh 4 runs to the school to warn of the approach of the Spinach Armada, but is too late, as Vespinachio enters the school behind him and offers spinach to all the children. When Numbuh 1 and the other Sector V operatives attempt to fight back, they encounter a huge army of Spinachians outside and are captured. Wally however, is not captured because of his escape route malfunctioning and trapping him in a locker. He finds a Spinach monk passing by and grabs him to steal his robe and flee the school, but finds it is Numbuh 2 , who has been converted to the way of Spinach. Numbuh 4 is promptly captured, as Numbuh 2 walks away, chanting contently to himself. Numbuhs 1, 3, 4 and 5 are then seen held in a chamber, similar to the torture chambers of the Spanish Inquisition, in which various devices attempt to force them to eat Spinach. As they are tortured, the Spinach Inquisitors break into a musical number as they force the kids in various creative ways, including dunking Numbuh 1 in a vat of spinach and tying Numbuhs 3 and 5 to a board and force feeding them. Suddenly, Hoagie screams for the song to stop, and admits that he didn't realize the Spinach Inquisition were forcing people to eat the spinach--Hoagie then claims that if people honestly don't like the spinach, then they shouldn't have to eat it. Vespinaccio sees this as heresy and a duel between him and Hoagie begins, ending when Vespinaccio falls into his own vat of spinach. As he struggles, he proclaims that he himself and the rest of his men hate spinach as well. Upon being questioned by Hoagie why they eat it and if they hate it, Vespinaccio explains that they only eat it to please their King. Hoagie agrees to rescue them, but under one condition. Later, the Spinachians and the Kids Next Door sign a treaty agreeing that in return for saving them, the Spinachians will never force children in their country to eat spinach ever again. Instead, they would try in Canada. The king himself admits he doesn't like spinach, and only makes others eat it so he does not have to. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *KND Global Command (mentioned) Villains *Amerigo Vespinachio *King of Spinachia *Spinach Inquisition *Mrs. Thompson Allies *Gallagher Elementary School students *Eggbert Eggleston (cameo) *Marybeth March (cameo) Locations *Spinachia *Beach *Gallagher Elementary School *Sector V Treehouse (mentioned) *Canada (mentioned) 2x4 Technology *L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. *Numbuh 1's rocket chair *S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. *Pink gun *Bowling Ball Bazooka Songs *Spinach Inquisition Song Transcript Operation: S.P.I.N.A.C.H./Transcript Continuity * The King of Spinachia forces everyone to eat spinach so he doesn't have to. Father says something similar about broccoli in Operation: I.T. Pop Culture References * The song and dance number in this episode is a parody of the Spanish Inquisition segment of the Mel Brooks film History Of The World, Part 1. ** Surprisingly, Creator Tom Warburton originally tried to approach Brooks to be involved with the episode but he was unavailable. * There are also allusions to the famous Monty Python comedy sketch "The Spanish Inquisition" when Numbuh 2 discovers that they were forcing kids to eat it. To this, Spinaccio replies "No one expects the Spinach inquisition!" ''Amerigo Vespinaccio, the one-time character in this episode, is named after Amerigo Vespucci, the Italian Explorer after whom America was named. * The spinach armada is a play of the Spanish Armada, complete with the accents, uniforms, and the Inquisition. *The Lyrics in the musical number are in the style of the Dr. Seuss book Green Eggs and Ham. Trivia *During the musical number, at multiple times a singer is cut off before they sing their last word. Judging by the rhyme scheme, it is assumed that during Numbuh 1's solo moment, he may have been about to swear, before being dunked into the vat. His lyrics were "I said no once, I said no twice, you chained me up and that's not nice, I will not try it, not even a scrap, I will not try it, it tastes like..." and it could be assumed his final word was "~~ap". Also, the final line of the song is "We ask you very nicely, we ask you if you'll try. But if you will not taste it, I'm afraid you'll have to...", and it could be assumed that the last word was "die", but Hoagie cut the song off by yelling "STOP" before they could finish. *This is the first episode to have debuted in 2007. *Numbuh 3 claimed during the song-and-dance number that she had tried spinach before, but didn't like it. *During the song, after Numbuh 4 refused to eat the spinach, the inquisitors suggest that "maybe his girlfriend will", moving over to where Kuki and Abby are chained up. *Numbuh 2 is the only member of Sector V to like spinach and the first of two known operatives that like it. The other being numbuh 362 revealed in Sooper Secrets and Boomerang Bloopers. Goofs ''Coming Soon! Gallery Knd spinach01.jpg 316px-Image 002.jpg knd_spinach03.jpg|Spinich Inquisition incarcerating Numbuhs 1, 3 and 5 knd_spinach04.jpg|Spinach factory knd_spinach05s.jpg|Numbuh 2 fights Yaoi.png|Numbuh 2 supposedly brainwashed by the Inquisition Nomorespinach.png|The Inquisition signing the treaty Numbah 3 dislikes it.jpg|Numbuh 3 dislikes spinach. Girls got tied up.png Preparing to close the door..png Coffin spinach, closed.png 056879EC-E3B4-4B78-9387-552332C94AA5.png 010CF872-D33E-4E7A-828F-1F97DE88B99F.png 00B08E81-3C35-4176-819C-1651A7F25517.png S.P.I.N.A.C.H. Category:Season 6 Category:Team episodes